


Liam's Livid, So Lived.

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows how wrong it is, but that doesn't stop him from wanting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Livid, So Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> to all my ziam shippers out there that love me and my writing. it's been awhile like always and sometimes these things just come out. i apologize if totally sucks. i also do not wish anyone try this at home unless you know how to do it professionally.

It wasn't like Liam planned to watch the the infamous video of Zayn and Louis smoking a joint, but there he was sitting on the bus watching it for a third time. And yes he did agree with everything that the two were talking about. He just couldn't believe it had to come to this. He knew he was going to be told to be the mature one in this situation and try to make amends with all the fans - but to be honest that wasn't what Liam was thinking at all at this point. His boyfriend was blowing smoke into the camera and giving this wicked as smirk as he did so. It spoke volumes to Liam and his head started to spin like a whirl-wind almost as if he was high himself, and by this time he was completely unaware of the presence of Zayn in the room as he continued to rewind the the video over and over of that particular moment.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Zayn asked in that wonderful Bradford* accent of his, and he _so_ did it on purpose. Liam couldn't speak, nor could he turn around. It caused Zayn to smirk and Liam didn't have to see it to know that he was doing it. Zayn moved in close to him, and bit down against his ear lobe, "You want it don't you," He knew Liam like the back of his hand. He knew how livid his boyfriend was of the fact that he did such a thing yet loved to get a drag of his weed whenever he could. 

The Wolverhampton didn't want to pick up the habit, but Zayn was addicting, all of Zayn was so goddamn addicting.

_Damnit!_

Liam gulped and his head finally turned to look into those hazel eyes that were glazed over already; he could smell it on Zayn too. 

"Just say you want it," Zayn insisted taking out the joint and lighter from his pocket and lit up in front of Liam with that evil smirk of his that wasn't leaving his face just waiting for Liam.

"I want it," Liam answered with another gulp and then swallowed licking his lips and waited for his boyfriend to inhale it.

Zayn did just that with his smirk still on his face as he turned to Liam and cupped his face, pressing his forehead to his and gently swirled out the smoke from his mouth exhaling it into his boyfriend's awaiting mouth. Liam took the hit and breathed it all in, and let it exhale through his nose. That beautiful euphoric feeling entered his mind as he moaned out his lover's name contently. His eyes opened and he caught a glimpse of Zayn taking a few hits of his own and continued to watch Liam watch him. "C'mere," Zayn purred blowing a bit on the tip of the joint and turning the lit side and placed it in his mouth carefully and skillfully tilting his head to allow Liam to take the other side of it, within seconds the two of them let go with a bunch of smoke exhaling against their faces. And Zayn was quick to put out the joint and took his boyfriend into his arms. "So you're not mad are you?" He snickered as he rubbed his hand directly down Liam's chest and gripped his shirt.

"I'm livid," Liam answered him with that face of his, one eyebrow up, the other one down, the crinkles in his forehead.

Zayn giggled allowing his hand to move further down south, grasping at Liam's cock, "So livid, you're so fucking hard for me," 

"Always am..." Liam growled pushing himself forward and devouring Zayn's mouth, sucking harshly against his bottom lip - not only did he taste the pot that they just smoked but he tasted the Pakistani's distinct intoxicating taste that sent him soaring higher then the weed he had inhaled, "Fuck," He cursed under his breath as he pulled himself back but was still latched onto the tan skinned man, "I hate you." He grunted and fell forward inhaling the bastard he was so damn in love with. 

Fin.

( *i changed this do to the comment I received. Please forgive me. It was a mistake and I in no way am racist. That is complete bullshit. As an author I just thought I was giving details. Thank you. )


End file.
